04 Czerwca 2003
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.30 Przygody Misia Colargola 8.55 Jedyneczka 9.20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 9.30 Eckhart − mysz o wielkim sercu − serial kanad. 10.00 Nieustraszony − serial USA 10.50 Kiosk przy Wspólnej − poradnik dla ubezpieczonych 11.00 360 stopni dookoła ciała: Pierwsza pomoc − magazyn medyczny 11.30 Umrzeć za fuhrera − film niem. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes − rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Samo życie − reportaż 12.40 Klan − telenowela TVP 13.05 Siódme niebo: Psy też idą do nieba − serial USA 13.50 Plus minus − magazyn ekono− miczny 14.20 Rap na drodze 14.45 Wiadomości 15.00 Referendum 2003 − bezpłatne audycje referendalne 16.05 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces − serial USA 16.50 Polak = Europejczyk 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Klan − telenowela TVP 18.10 Obraz niekontrolowany − magazyn reporterski 18.40 Książki na wiosnę 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mały Miś − Rodzinna kąpiel − serial kanad. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.20 Okruchy życia: Spytajcie moje dzieci − dramat USA 21.55 Za pięć dwunasta − pytania o Unię 22.30 Kronika kryminalna Jedynki: Poza prawem 23.00 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Kurs dnia − magazyn ekonomiczny 23.25 Czas na... kontrowersyjny dokument: Wewnętrzny wróg − film ang. 0.15 Kino nocnych Marków: Zgubna namiętność − dramat franc. 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.05 Studio urody 7.15 Dwójka Dzieciom: Gnomy − serial portug.−USA 7.40 Dwójka Dzieciom: Kasztaniaki 7.50 Dwójka Dzieciom: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 8.00 Na dobre i na złe − serial TVP 8.50 Pytanie na śniadanie − magazyn (w tym Panorama 9.00, 10.00, Prognoza pogody 9.30) 10.25 Chłop Europie nie przepuści, zastanowim się, a jużci: Przyjęcie 10.30 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 11.15 Kulisy morskiego świata − serial austral. 11.40 Sukces − serial TVP 12.10 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka − program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 12.45 Instrukcja obsługi Sapard − magazyn 13.00 Panorama 13.15 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 13.40 Europejska biesiada weselna − Węgrów 2003 14.35 Euro−Quiz 15.05 Klinika Berlin Centrum − serial niem. 16.00 Panorama 16.16 Pogoda 16.20 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 16.50 Referendum 2003 − bezpłatne audycje referendalne 17.55 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.54 Pogoda 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu − teleturniej 19.30 Camerata − magazyn muzyczny 20.10 M jak miłość − serial TVP 21.00 Linia specjalna − program publicystyczny Barbary Czajkowskiej 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport − telegram 22.28 Pogoda 22.35 Kino Mocnych Wrażeń: Droga przez piekło − dramat USA 0.40 W obronie prawa − serial USA 1.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Białystok 6.25 Jabłko Newtona (3/26) - amerykański serial popularnonaukowy 6.55 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 7.45 Obiektyw 8.00 Partnerzy 8.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia sejmowej komisji śledczej 16.00 Łączy nas Polska 16.15 Obiektyw Flesz 16.20 Gość dnia 16.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Etniczne klimaty - program poświęcony mniejszościom narodowym 17.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 17.55 Koneser 18.00 Obiektyw 18.25 Kartka z kalendarza 18.30 Kurier kulturalny z prognozą pogody 18.45 Gość dnia 18.55 Koneser 19:00 Referendum 2003 – bezpłatne audycje referendalne 20.05 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjno - sensacyjny 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 21.00 Jakie szanse na karierę w Europie - specjalne wydanie "Panelu Trójki" 22.00 Do szczęścia inaczej – magazyn niepełnosprawnych 22.10 Obiektyw 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 23.00 Studio Pogoda 23.10 Kocham was - film prod. francuskiej (198) 0.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Pokemon - serial anim. (powt.) 7.25 Drogówka 7.55 Pod niebem Afryki (4) - serial biogr. bryt. 8.55 9 niezwykłych tygodni - serial nowej generacji (powt.) 9.40 Samo życie (221,222) - serial obycz. pol. (powt.) 10.40 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej (powt.) 11.40 Amor latino (20) - telenowela argent. 12.40 Luz Maria (164) - telenowela peruw. 13.35 Adam i Ewa (172,173) - serial obycz. pol. 14.40 Tajemniczy rycerz (23) - serial przygod. USA 15.05 Świat według Kiepskich (152) - serial kom. pol. (powt.) 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Samo życie (43,44) - serial obycz. pol. 17.15 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 18.10 Interwencja - rep. 18.45 Informacje, Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Rosyjska ruletka - teleturniej 20.10 13 posterunek (32) - serial kom. pol. 20.55 Samo życie (223) - serial obycz. pol. 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.45 Fletch - kom. krym. USA, 1985 (94 min) 23.50 Biznes Informacje 0.10 Prognoza pogody 0.15 Graffiti - program publ. 0.30 Naga spluwa 97 i 10/12 - kom. USA, 1997 (88 min) 2.05 (na żywo) Aquaz Superchat 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.25 Kropka nad i 5.40 Ścieżki miłości (35/150) - telenowela 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (172/185) - telenowela 7.50 Wunshpunsh (14/52) - serial animowany 8.15 Kapitan Planeta (7/52) - serial animowany 8.40 Przygody Animków (51/96) - serial animowany 9.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (38/52) - serial animowany 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.35 Telesklep 11.35 Rozmowy w toku 12.30 Na Wspólnej (91) - serial obyczajowy 13.05 Przygody Supermana (12/66) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (38/52) - serial animowany 14.25 Renegat V (5/22) - serial sensacyjny 15.25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (173/185) - telenowela 17.10 Ścieżki miłości (36/150) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej (92) - serial obyczajowy 20.40 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Kasia i Tomek (59) - serial komediowy 22.30 SeXtet - program rozrywkowy 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.10 Kropka nad i 23.30 Sport 23.35 Kryminalne gry - serial 0.05 Superwizjer - magazyn 0.35 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 6.00 Modna moda - magazyn 6.30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 7.50 Artur - serial anim. 8.10 Psotny Bill - serial anim. (powt.) 8.35 To się w głowie nie mieści 9.00 Modna moda - magazyn 9.30 Dziki księżyc (107) - telenowela argent. (powt.) 10.25 Zbuntowany anioł (189) - telenowela argent. (powt.) 11.15 Teraz ty (4) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 11.45 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? (35) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 12.10 MacGyver (37) - serial sens. USA 13.05 Strefa P 13.35 Muzyczne listy 14.30 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Hołgersona 15.00 Psotny Bill - serial anim. 15.30 Dziki księżyc (108) - telenoweła argent. 16.30 Kolorowy dom (18) - serial kom. USA 17.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 17.30 Sklep Mopatopa - serial anim. 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (190) - telenoweła argent. 19.00 Pewnego razu w Chinach 3 - film sens. hong. (powt.) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Sport i Prognoza pogody 21.30 Policjanci z Miami (2) - pilot serialu krym. USA 22.30 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Życie jak sen {37) - serial kom. USA 0.00 Nieśmiertelny - film SF amer.-bryt., 1986 (111 min) 2.10 X Laski - program erotyczny 2.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 3.30 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.55 KINOmaniaK - magazyn 4.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.35 Przygody Speeda Błyskawicy - serial anim. 7.00 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 7.25 Krok za krokiem (15/67) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 7.50 Potęga miłości (58/90) - tełenoweła meks. 8.40 Prawo do szczęścia (62/80) - telenowela meks. 9.30 Odlotowa małolata (15/22) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 10.00 Z życia gwiazd (15/21) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 10.30 Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.15 Zatoka Marlina (21-ost.) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 12.10 Virginia (52/135) - tełenowela meks. 13.05 Telesklep 14.50 Przygody Speeda Błyskawicy - serial anim. (powt.) 15.15 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 15.40 Odlotowa małolata (16/22) - serial kom. USA 16.10 Z życia gwiazd (16/21) - serial kom. USA 16.40 Krok za krokiem (16/67) - serial kom. USA 17.10 Magia sukcesu (1/22) - serial obycz. USA 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Rebelianci (7/13) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 19.15 Wiecie, jak jest (5/26) - serial kom. USA 19.40 Norman w tarapatach (3/22) - serial kom. USA 20.10 Spirala przemocy - film obycz. amer.-irl., 1996 (135 min) 22.25 Komisarz Szympański (9-ost.) - serial kom. niem. 23.25 Od pierwszego wejrzenia - kom. USA (powt.) 0.10 Niebezpieczny dotyk - thriller USA, 1994 (110 min) 2.55 Wiecie, jak jest (5/26) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 3.20 Norman w tarapatach (powt.) 3.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.25 Klan − telenowela TVP 8.45 Eurotel − magazyn 8.55 Dixie: Szalony kelner 9.05 Niezwykłe muzea: Muzeum Rolnictwa − Zielarstwo − reportaż 9.30 Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Plus minus − magazyn ekonomiczny 10.35 Bomba w górę, bomba w dół − reportaż 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Forum 11.50 Film animowany: Solo na ugorze 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Referendum 2003 − bezpłatne audycje referendalne 13.00 Wieści polonijne 13.15 Podróż do Arabii 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Wieczór z Jagielskim − talk show 15.45 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania 16.00 Klan − telenowela TVP 16.25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 18.10 Referendum 2003 − bezpłatne audycje referendalne 19.05 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 19.15 Dobranocka: Opowiadania Muminków 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.10 Klan − telenowela TVP 20.35 Polska karta − tygodnik gospodarczy 21.05 Podróż do Arabii 22.35 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania 23.00 Panorama 23.20 Sport−telegram 23.23 Pogoda 23.30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 0.20 Monitor Wiadomości 0.35 Kurs dnia − mag. ekonomiczny 1.15 Opowiadania Muminków: Wielki festyn 1.30 Wiadomości 1.58 Sport 2.03 Pogoda 2.10 Klan − telenowela TVP 2.35 Polska karta − tygodnik gospodarczy 3.05 Podróż do Arabii 4.35 Referendum 2003 − bezpłatne audycje referendalne 5.37 Monitor Wiadomości 5.50 Kurs dnia 6.00 Zakończenie programu Nederland 1 06.45 Mega Sportmanifestatie 50+ 06.59 Goedemorgen Nederland 09.00 NOS-Journaal 09.10 Mega Sportmanifestatie tie 50+ 09.28 Get the picture 09.45 Tien voor taal 10.45 Man beet hond 11.10 Kunst in uitvoering 11.37 Gezondheidsplein 12.00 Inde schaduw van het nieuws 12.45 Cheers 13.25 Natuuravontuur 13.45 Jong, onstuimig, koninklijk 14.23 Museumgasten 14.45 George and Mildred 15.12 Vaders 16.00 NOS-Journaal 16.08 NL Net 16.32 Bagage 17.00 NOS: NOS-Journaal 17.12 TELEAC/NOT: Het Nederlandse landschap 17.40 AVRO: Cezondheidsplein 18.10 NCRV: Jessica Fletcher (Murder she wrote) 19.00 Man beet hond 19.30 AVRO: Get the picture 20.00 NOS: NOS-Journaal 20.30 Netwerk 21.02 KRO: KRO Detectives: Dalziel and Pascoe 22.42 IKON: Werelden: Stedman 23.37 TELEAC/NOT: De conquistadores 00.40 Nacht tv: Netwerk herhalingen Nederland 2 07.00 NOS: NOS-Journaal met gebarentolk 08.00 NOS-Journaal met gebarentolk 09.00 NOS-Journaal met gebarentolk 12.00 NOS-Journaal 12.10 Tennis: Roland Garros 17.20 PP: Ultzending Politieke Partijen 17.30 EO/TROS/NOS: Twee Vandaag 18.00 Twee Vandaag 19.00 TROS: Lingo 19.30 NOS-Studio Sport 20.30 NCRV: New York police 21.20 NOS: Rinus Michels, generaal bulten dienst 22.15 EO: JongLeren: Oproeden is loslaten 22.50 NOS: NOS-Sportjournaal 23.05 Tennis: Roland Garros 23.52 SOCUTERA: Socutera 23.55 NOS: NOS-Journaal 00.18 NOS-Journaal 00.50 EO/TROS: Twee Vandaag 01.40 NOS: NOS-Journaal en NOS-Sportjournaal Nederland 3 07.00 Z@ppelin 09.00 Koekeloere 09.15 Huisje boompje beestje 09.35 Teletubbies 10.00 Tweenies 10.25 Zomerbeestjes 10.40 Histoires de France 11.00 Mijlpalen: natuurkunde en techniek 11.20 De Beer van Bern en andere Europese verhalen 11.45 Z@ppelin 13.00 NOS-Journaal 13.05 NOS-Sportjournaal 13.15 De gekleurde waarheid 13.42 Villa Achterwerk 15.42 Samson & Cert 16.07 Toples 16.20 Kippenhok 16.25 Dokument junior 16.42 Naar de brugklas 16.57 Mir@kel 17.30 KRO: KRO's Kindertijd 18.00 NPS: Sesamstraat 18.15 VPRO: Villa Achterwerk 18.30 NPS: Het Klokhuis 18.50 NOS: NOS-JeugdJournaal 19.00 Nederland 3 19.03 NPS: Dunya & Desie 19.35 VPRO: Michael Moore: The awful truth 20.03 NPS/AVRO: Edison Klassiek 2003 21.30 NPS: Met het mes op tafel 22.00 NOS: NOS-Journaal 22.20 NPS/VARA/NOS: Nova/Den Haag vandaag 23.10 RVU: Simek & partners 00.05 VPRO: VPRO's Import: Paragraaf 175 01.03 NPS/VARA/NOS: Nova/Den Haag vandaag RTP Internacional 8.00 Bom dia Portugal 11.00 Praça da Alegria 14.00 Jornal da Tarde 15.00 Regioes 15.30 Portugal no Coraçao 18.00 Entre nos 18.30 SMS 19.00 Lusitana paixao 19.45 Operaçao triunfo 21.00 Fora de Jogo 22.00 Operaçao triunfo 22.30 Descobrir Portugal 23.30 Fora de Jogo 0.30 Planeta Azul 1.00 SMS 1.15 Acontece 2.00 Jornal 2 3.00 Lusitania Paixao ARD "Das Erste" 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Die glückliche Familie 09.55 ARD-Wetterschau 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Brisant 10.25 Julia 11.15 Heimatmelodien 12.00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12.15 ARD-Buffet 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Ein Bayer auf Rügen 15.15 Sportschau live 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant 17.43 ARD vor acht 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Nach so vielen Jahren 21.45 W wie Wissen 22.30 Tagesthemen 22.58 Das Wetter im Ersten 23.00 Cabi Bauer 23.30 Der Plan 00.15 Nachtmagazin 00.35 Bis ans Ende der Welt 03.25 Tagesschau 03.30 In der Hitze der Nacht 04.15 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken der Welt 04.40 Tagesschau 04.45 W wie Wissen ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service taglich 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Freunde fürs Leben 10.50 Reich und Schön 11.30 PRAXIS taglich 12.00 ZDF SPORTextra 16.00 Heute - in Europa 16.15 Wunderbare Welt 17.00 Heute 17.15 Hallo Deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 SOKO Classics 18.50 LOTTO Ziehung am Mittwoch 19.00 Heute 19.20 Weerbericht 19.25 Die Rettungsflieger 20.15 Nicht ohne meinen Anwalt 21.00 ZDF.reporter 21.45 Heute-journal 22.13 Wetter 22.15 Was nun, ...? 22.35 Abenteuer Wissen 23.05 Johannes B. Kerner 00.05 Heute nacht 00.20 Die Rosenheim-Cops 01.05 Heute 01.10 Die Ratten von Amsterdam 02.45 Heute 02.50 Johannes B. Kerner 03.50 ZDF.reporter 04.35 Citydreams 05.00 Hallo Deutschland Sjónvarpið 16.30 Smáþjóðaleikarnir na Malcie 16.45 Dzisiejszy futbol 17.05 Guiding Light 17.50 Táknmálsfréttir 18.00 Disneystundin 18.54 Víkingalottó 19.00 Aktualności, sport i pogoda 19.35 Reflektor 20.00 Ed 20.45 Niektóre Nigellu 21.15 Miasto 21.45 Nauka dla wszystkich 22.00 Tíufréttir 22.20 Smáþjóðaleikarnir na Malcie 22.35 Pod jednym dachem 23.00 Largo 23.45 Motorów Sport 2003 00.05 Krzywo 00.30 Reflektor 00.50 Harmonogram programu Stöð 2 06.58 Islandia Early 09.00 Bold and the Beautiful 09.20 Dobra kondycja 09.35 Oprah Winfrey 10.20 Islandia Early 12.00 Neighbours 12.25 Dobra kondycja 12.40 Dharma i Greg 13.00 Cotton Mary 15.00 Third Watch 16.00 Dzieci Czas Kanał 2 17.40 Neighbours 18.05 Off Centre 18.30 Kanał 2 Aktualności 19.00 Drony, sport, pogoda 19.30 Friends 4 20.00 Strong Medicine 20.50 Blood Strangers 22.20 Crossing Jordan 23.05 Cotton Mary 01.05 Friends 4 01.25 Drony, sport, pogoda 01.55 Wideoklipy Omega Kristileg Sjónvarpsstöð 07.00 Program mieszany 18.30 Joyce Meyer 19.00 700 Klubów 19.30 Ron Phillips 20.00 Izrael dzisiaj 21.00 Krzyk o północy 21.30 Joyce Meyer 22.00 Ewald Frank 22.30 Joyce Meyer 23.00 Wiary i egzystencji 23.30 Freddie Filmore 00.00 Noc z telewizorem SkjárEinn 18.30 Ślub pokaż Tak 19.30 According to Jim 20.00 Dateline - Nowy 21.00 Ludzie - z Sirrý - morph 22.00 Law & Order 22.50 Jay Leno 23.40 Boston Public 00.30 Harmonogram programu TSR 1 7.00 Euronews 8.35 Top Models 9.00 Sous le soleil 10.45 Euronews 11.15 Les feux de l'amour 12.15 Ma sorciere bien aimée 12.45 Le 12:45/Météo 13.15 Zig Zag café 14.05 American Family 14.55 Brigade des mers 15.40 Sept jours pour agir 16.30 C'est mon choix 17.25 The Sentinel 18.15 Cinérapido 18.25 Top Models 18.50 Météo régionale 18.55 Le 19:00 des régions 19.15 La poule aux oufs d'or 19.30 Le 19:30/Météo 20.05 Territoire 21 21.20 Flic de haut vol 22.55 Swiss Lotto ® 23.05 Le doc ® 0.40 Le 19:00 des régions ® TSR 2 7.00 Les Zap. Bonjour; Lucky Luke; Hey Arnold, Pingu; Teletubbies 8.25 C'est mon choix ® 9.20 Euronews 11.55 A bon entendeur 12.25 Cinérapido ® 12.45 Telescoop 13.10 Tennis: Internationaux de France de Roland Garros 19.00 Vidéomachine 19.25 Vidéomachine 19.50 L'anglais avec Victor 20.05 Banco Jass 20.10 Passion foot 20.35 Notre homme Flint 22.20 Swiss Lotto 22.30 Le 22:30 23.00 Svizra Rumantscha. Contrasts ® 23.25 Zig Zag café ® 0.10 Cinérapideo ® 0.15 Passion foot 0.40 Territoire 21 ® 1.50 Zig Zag Café ® SF1 7.00 Wetterkanal 9.50 Schweiz aktuell 10.15 Zischtigsclub 11.40 Forsthaus Falkenau 12.30 Telescoop/Meteo 13.00 Tagesschau 13.15 Zauber der Musik 15.10 Eine himmlische Familie 16.00 Telescoop 16.25 Die Nanny 16.50 Billy the Cat 17.15 Albie 17.30 Gutenachtgeschichte 17.45 Tagesschau 17.55 Forsthaus Falkenau 18.45 Telesguard 19.00 Schweiz aktuell 19.30 Tagesschau/Meteo 20.00 Der Landarzt 20.50 Rundschau 21.40 Lotto 21.50 10 vor 10 22.20 Monty Python's Flying Circus 22.55 Sottosopra - Drunter und drüber 0.30 Tagesschau/Meteo TSI 1 6.50 Agenda 7.10 Buzz & Poppy 8.00 Martedi notte 8.30 Agenda 11.10 Terra nostra 12.00 Zorro 12.30 Telegiornale/Meteo 12.45 Lüthi e Blanc 13.20 Terra nostra 14.10 Un detective in corsia 15.00 Horizon 15.45 Antichi mestieri 16.00 Assassinio sull'Eiger 18.00 Telegiornale 18.10 Le grandi storie d'amore del XX secolo 18.35 Comportamento animale 18.50 Oggi sport 19.00 Il Quotidiano Uno 19.30 Il Quotidiano Due 20.00 Telegiornale/Meteo 20.35 Friends 21.00 Havana 23.25 Lotto 23.30 Telegiornale notte 23.50 Blondie - Beneath th bleach 0.40 Dark Justice 1.25 Repliche continuate Tele5 7.45 Prosto z mostu 8.05 On i ona (21) - serial 9.00 Program poradnikowy 9.10 Telezakupy 11.45 Zauroczenie (108) - serial 12.45 Urok namiętności - telenowela 13.10 Urok namiętności - telenowela 13.35 Videofashion 14.05 Auto-motor i sport 14.30 Doktor Who (23) - serial 15.00 Mieszkanko dla dwojga - serial 15.25 Zauroczenie (109) - serial 16.30 On i ona (20) - serial 17.30 Lux sfera (16) - serial dok. 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.05 Anke (23) - serial 18.30 Niebo i ziemia (9) - serial 19.20 Niebo i ziemia (10) - serial 20.10 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Adwokaci (17) - serial 21.10 Adwokaci (18) - serial 22.05 City Life (22) - serial 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Hale i Pace 23.25 Pelswick - serial anim. 23.50 Program erotyczny I.30 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 7.00 Minisport + (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Klątwa Skorpiona - komedia USA-niem., 2001 9.40 Cisza - dramat pol., 2001 II.10 W przyszłym roku o tej samej porze - komediodramat USA, 1978 13.05 Boże skrawki - dramat USA- -pol., 2001 14.40 Peter Lindbergh - fotografik w drodze - film dok. 15.45 Detektyw Monk (9) - serial 16.35 Klakier film psych, pol., 1982 18.10 Miłość dla każdego - komediodramat hiszp.-meks., 1999 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport + (o) 21.00 Królestwo niebieskie - komedia USA, 2001, wyk. LL Cool J, Toni Braxton, Jada Pinkett Smith, Loretta Devine 22.40 Manga - Tajemnica przeszłości - serial anim. 23.15 Doktor Dolittle - film famil. USA, 1967, wyk. Rex Harrison, Samantha Eggar, Anthony Newley 1.40 Luckytown blues - dramat film sens. USA, 2000 3.20 Deser 3.35 Stanisław i Anna - melodramat pol., 1985 (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Pierwszy maja - film famil. USA 8.20 Niefortunna zamiana - film akcji USA 9.50 Ślubna suknia - film famil. USA 11.25 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn 11.55 Gwiezdne wrota - Exodus - serial 12.40 Gwiezdne wrota - Obca osobowość - serial 13.25 Pinokio - nowe przygody - film famil. USA 14.55 Na planie filmu „Matrix Reaktywacja" 15.15 Mały jednorożec - film famil. USA 16.40 Podglądając Hollywood - Jean-Claude van Damme - film dok. 17.10 Pierwszy maja - film famil. USA 19.00 Pamiętnik księżniczki - film famil. USA 21.00 Lagaan - dramat indyj. 0.35 Mystery, Alaska - komedia USA 2.35 Kręgosłup diabła - horror meks. 4.20 In flagranti - dramat pol. 5.30 Gwiezdne wrota - Obca osobowość - serial Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Białystok z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTP Internacional z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sjónvarpið z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Omega Kristileg Sjónvarpsstöð z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SkjárEinn z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSR 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSR 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SF1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSI 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2003 roku